Aenya's Funnies
Aenya's Funnies is a ongoing series of screenshots and comments heard both in or out of game. The Original Thread has been created on the 10th of December 2006 by the 50% of infamous Elder Treatment (TM) - Aenya Silverleaf herself. Exactly one year later, the thread reached 77 quotes, and that number is still climbing (updates are pending). This is a little compilation of what we've been graced to witness in the insanity void of our clan/alliances/friends/parties. Be careful, for you may find your own words here some day as well! The elven mischief seems to have eyes and ears everywhere... Currently, the following list is nowhere near the finish, as almost every day brings another jewel to add here, and the original maker of the thread has trouble to keep up with editing the images and posting them. Periods between updates vary. 1. Wouldn't you just want to know? 2. Wishing Well fun 3. We're still looking. 4. Damiel reveals his true nature 5. Aenya was hungry... 6. Clan libido problems? 7. Zaiere and bad jokes 8. Amathal lets the truth slip 9. Yet again - secret confessions 10. He never protested 11. I'm sure a lot of us will find it true 12. That hurt >_< 13. I don't want to know O_O 14. Kitties O_x? 15. Kitties part 2... 16. So..yeah...okay..Master Baiter... 17. Damiel tired of pimp duties O_O? 18. I swear, she's psychic >_> Any mention of whips....... 19. Denied!! 20. FAIL! 21. Niria's good advice. 22. Rammy... Confused as always. 23. Oh I bet you don't mean it that way Rammy 24. Oh dear, Niria is getting old! 25. Personally, I wouldn't eat either O_o... 26. Hehe...I want one ^_^ 27. Whoah, double action for Rammy?? 28. -snickers- Spellcheckers huh.. 29. Condolences to Utah XD 30. Autobots! Transform and roll out! 31. ManMeat! 32. AND THAT'S A PROMISE, ERYDRIEL! 33. Eugh, definitely didn't wanna know >_< 34. OHH SANTA BABY !!! Reference for those unaware of the joke: Santa_Baby 35. Damiel's very very very very VERY dark secrets O_O!!! 36. Frankly, I have to agree. 37. I call it the "Effect Olorae has on people" 38. Let's face it, we've all been there :P 39. It's the really freaky people that make me feel uneasier than usual... 40. It's true and you know it! 41. O_O Bad mental image >_< 42. Piece of advice for fishermen 43. I rest my case :D 44. Run lil' one XD 45. It's mean and green ... with pompoms :D 46. That one backfired 47. Only if they fail 48. One hell of an addiction 49. Tsk tsk, I'm such a scammer 50. No, really, don't say "Aenya" if you want to hide something :> 51. Alternative use ? 52. Ama displays sheer stroke of wisdom 53. FEAR the cute ones! 54. Tha's my name....ahchoo... 55. Perfect use of right accessories 56. Kinky >:> 57. I think Ama needs to look harder ^^; 58. A perfect career choice if you ask me! 59. A very bad self-worth hamper 60. And you know it. 61. Allana The Ringleader 62. See...we're just not very nice people :D 63. Okay, if you put it like that... 64. Not again...... :D 65. Oh I am so innocent. No, really!! 66. "Owned" by brackets ^^ 67. WTS Crystals Aenya-grade! PM 68. Statistics don't lie! 69. A treasured memory, archived for the next generations. 70. She's a witch! BURN HER!!! 71. We've never found her corpse :/ 72. I mean, who wouldn't run from her anyway :o 73. Who am I to refuse such invitations :P? 74. I do /not/ have issues! :/ 75. I love the smell of BLASPHEMY in the morning... 76. We're all pure as snow, really! :o 77. Joke-fest! We're on a roll! 78. I have become death, destroyer of the worlds. 79. WTB "Ring of Power" 80. Hip-deep? Kinky :D~~ 81. Zaiere getting her dose of free trauma 82. To each their own... 83. Opinions differ by default 84. Don't let her get a hatchet. 85. Errands? D: 86. Oh /NOW/ she realized :P? 87. Russian Roulette Revamped 88. Take a number, stand in line :D 89. Yes, she did get smitten. 90. Some pretty creative people hang around O.o 91. The temptation is overwhelming! 92. Mevion boosting Drakkos' self worth 93. Kama's instincts thwarted by hunger 94. Music discussions on another level 95. Tazhael's bedtime stories 96. Perfect concept for Elder Treatment (tm) 97. Taz almost becomes a minion 98. Strange orc confessions 99. The last mistake you can ever make 100. It warms my heart to see how fast newbies learn 101. "Trauma Takeaway" 102. Abriel reveals how the priorities fit. 103. Abriel, despite typos, continues to establish the priorities Last update: 07 August '08 Category:Jokes